


Praise Satan

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: A small drama where Faustus saves Zelda again
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Praise Satan

——————————  
They lay together, entangled in each other's limbs, in the dead of night.Their children of course slept while they talked and just enjoyed their time together.Time is the worst enemy of all,even witches,and Zelda and Faust had much less of it now, especially with two naughty children in the house.Their careers sometimes required business trips,trips that were rare but long,and they missed each other very much.And here is one of those days when Faust returned home after 3 months of business trips.He went to Italy as an antipope he had to do a lot of things, even outside of Greendale.   
-I missed you so much.-Zelda said, tracing the patterns on his chest.   
-I know.-Faustus replied, and kissed Zelda's hair.  
They just lay there, talking about something and endlessly kissing like teenagers.

The next morning they were working at the Academy.Of course,they will not have a weekend this week,despite all the circumstances,they still have a strict schedule,until their vacation, which will be in a week.Therefore, if they meet anywhere, it is only at work.  
Zelda didn't have a class,so she was going to visit her husband and maybe have a good time.  
As she approached the office, she heard a conversation, but it was clearly not friendly.She couldn't see her husband,but she could hear his mood in his voice.Very angry and irritated.  
"What could have happened?»Zelda thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps approaching the door.  
She literally jumped away from the door when it opened.There was a man standing in the doorway,a man she didn't know.After all,she was the antipope's wife,and she knew everyone in the coven, even outside of Greendale.  
The man nodded politely to her.  
-Faustus,why don't you introduce me to your staff?-the man replied,clearly irritating Faust.  
Zelda arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest."Staff," as it sounds demeaning to her.This is completely inconsistent with her title.  
Faust peeked out to see who he was talking about, and gave an exasperated sigh.  
-Jack, this is my wife, Zelda.-he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
-I'm sorry,madam,I didn't mean to offend you at all-Jack said, and took Zelda's hand for a polite kiss.  
He was a very strange man, so she quickly pulled her hand away from him.She gave him a tight smile and went into her husband's office.  
Faust finally escorted the man out and slammed the door in exasperation.  
-Who was it?-Zelda finally asked.  
-Jack?He is a high priest from France.In any case, you don't know each other.  
Zelda started to say something, but Faust cut her off.  
-Honey, please don't ask me any more questions,I already have a headache from this guy.-he said shortly, and sat down in a chair.  
-Why are you here?Is something wrong?  
-Not really.-she said, walking around the table and slowly sitting on his lap.  
-I just came to see you.-she continued, straightening his tie.  
-I thought you wanted something else.-he said, and immediately drew her lips to his.The day will be long,and small passions in the middle of the day will only lift their spirits.  
———————————————  
This time she was home.Leticia and Judas loved spending time with their cousins,so they asked aunt Hilda all day,and Zelda finally let them.She could never refuse her children,they were the loveliest creatures in the world.  
-Do you remember what I told you?-Zelda asked, buttoning Judas's jacket.  
-Don't jump on the bed,go to bed on time,listen to aunt Hilda,help her,don't interfere with uncle Ce,don't get dirty,and...- Letitia seems to have forgotten the last point.  
-Don't eat too many sweets- added little Judas.  
-That's right, my babies, now get in the car.-Zelda said, kissing them both on the forehead and beginning to dress.  
She had brought the children and given them into Hilda's happy arms,and now she was coming home, too tired of everything, so she planned to take a little rest in the bath,but there was a new surprise waiting for her on the doorstep.  
When she arrived at the house,she found a man on the doorstep.I think it was that Jack,Yes,it was definitely him,the strange man she'd seen this morning.He was already irritating her a little, even if he hadn't done anything wrong.Apparently the bath is canceled.  
-Why call a house that's empty?-Zelda asked, closing the car.  
-Oh, Mrs. Blackwood, I'm sorry to bother you, but we were supposed to meet your husband and discuss some business matters.-he said.  
-My husband didn't tell me anything about your meeting.-she said, going to the door.  
-He must have forgotten to tell you.  
-All right,come in,my husband should be here within the hour.You can't stand on the street.  
Zelda opened the door and let the man in.He was very annoying,which is why Faust is not particularly friendly with him.  
She kicked off her heels and headed for the kitchen,untying her handkerchief as she went.  
-Sit down on the sofa,would you like some tea?-she asked.  
-Green,if you please,madam.-Jack said, and smiled very politely.  
«Good», Zelda thought, and went to put the kettle on.

She was stirring her tea when she heard footsteps approaching again.  
-How long have you been with Faust?- the man asked,looking at their family photos.  
-Almost 15 years,we will soon have an anniversary.-Zelda replied, and turned to look at him.  
He held a picture of them, where Zelda was pregnant with twins.They were so happy there.  
-Faust never told me about you.  
-How long have you known each other?-Zelda asked.She set the tray on the table and invited Jack to sit down.  
-Relatively recently.-he said shortly.  
Zelda set the mugs on the table,about to remove the tray,but strong hands pinned her to the table and pinned her hands behind her back.It was such a rough and fast movement, her hands made a crunching sound and she screamed.It was as if he had broken her arms.  
-Although your husband is a terrible warlock, you seem to me a very educated and attractive witch.-Jack said, leaning close to her ear.  
-Now, please,and as a decent woman, tell me where your husband's time ball is located.  
-I have no idea what you're talking about.-she said.  
Of course,she knew what he was talking about, but in his hands, this thing would clearly make the Apocalypse.  
Jack let out a loud laugh.  
-What a bitch you are.  
He spread her legs with his foot.She tried to get up,but he hit her again, this time with his foot.She hissed again in pain.Her chest was pressed painfully against the table, and her body ached.  
-I don't like hurting women.-he added.  
She heard the lock of his trousers open.  
-But unfortunately, you are not a very talkative person.  
His hand went to her skirt to pull it roughly up to her waist.Today, she chose rather provocative lace underwear and black stockings,but all this she clearly did not intend to seduce anyone else besides her husband.  
-Oh, Mrs. Blackwood, I absolutely support your husband's choice.he sighed with satisfaction.  
-You are a vile man.-she said,and unexpectedly, she hit him right between the legs.She had to win at least some time before the arrival of Faust.She knew she wouldn't run.  
Zelda forced herself to stand and lower her skirt.Her arms seemed to be really broken, and her leg was really hurting.While Jack lay on the floor,she grabbed a marker and began writing on her palm,although it was hard enough with her hands.  
———————————————  
"Academy, Faust's study"

Faust wanted to go home for a long time,but unfortunately, many teachers could not cope with their duties.There was an incident in potions class.One of the students drank the spoiled potion,and the new teacher could not brew the antidote, so Faust had to do it all himself.  
-Miss Blancher,if you're not up to your job, then...-an inscription appeared on his left palm that silenced him.  
"Faust, I need your help.Z"  
"Zelda, where are you?"-wrote Faust,but there was no response.  
Usually, they didn't use this method of communication,which didn't mean that Zelda was in danger.  
-Miss Blancher, I must hurry.-Faust said, interrupting the teacher's explanation.  
-But, Mr. Blackwood, I... -she broke off,for there was no one else in the office.  
———————————————  
The first thing he did was teleport to the doorstep,and he was right,because he heard a crash outside the door, followed by a woman's scream.Poor Zelda, what could have happened?  
Faust looked into every room, but there was no one there.There was only one door left,and it led to the kitchen.  
———————————————  
Zelda was lying on the floor.Every part of her body ached, and with a final kick in the stomach, he finished her off.Everything was blurred,but she could feel blood running down her legs, which soon pooled in a puddle.She felt nothing but pain,and as she prepared for the next blow, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.She moaned in pain.Strong hands turned her body over and she looked at the man next to her.  
\- Faust, I...  
-Zelda, I'm sorry.-he interrupted her.  
A tear trickled down her cheek,but she smiled softly and stroked his cheek,and then, beyond that, darkness...

The next time she wakes up, she's in the infirmary.Faustus is sitting next to her, asleep, and her body still hurts.She tries to find the clock with her eyes,how long has she been asleep?She nervously removes all the apparatus from her body,and her movements cause Faust to Wake up.  
-Zelda, Zelda, it's okay, what happened?-he was still sleepy, but he seemed very disturbed.  
-Where is he?-she asked.Tears ran down her cheeks.  
-Where are our children?"Are they safe?  
-Zelda, calm down,it's okay,Jack was killed,and Hilda has the kids,I called her,it's okay.-he said.  
-You just called?I need to see them,and if that bastard got to them, too!-she squirmed in his arms, but doubled over from the pain in her stomach.He must have hit her hard.  
-Zelda, dear.-he put her carefully back on the bed.-should I call a nurse?How are you doing?-he gently brushed the tears from her cheek.  
-I'm fine.-she said shortly.  
-I,I...I'm just worried.-she said, and he pulled her back into his arms.  
-Oh,Zelda,I was so worried about you, I was so afraid for your life.  
-It's all right now,Faust, as long as everyone is alive and well.-she said, stroking his still perfectly coiffed hair.  
\- Zelda  
-Hmm?  
-I'm sorry,but if I had known about this, I would have been there to protect you.  
She raised her head and looked at him gravely.  
-What are you talking about?-Zelda asked.  
-You don't know?  
-I don't know what,Faust?  
-You're two months pregnant.I thought you knew that.  
Then she remembered that she had been bleeding very heavily after the last blow.But what about the baby?Is he still alive?  
\- Faust, what...  
-The fetus was not harmed,praise Satan, it saved our child.  
-Praise Satan.-she said, and the tears began to run down her cheeks again.  
Today was a very difficult day for all of them, so they need to sleep and recover from everything that has happened.  
Over time, everything healed, of course, but the fear of Zelda and Faust simply did not allow them to leave each other for a long time.Now he was protecting her, more than ever, and their children.And indeed, thank Satan that all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something similar with the plot of the third part of the film "Fifty shades of grey", where Christian saved Anastasia at the end, and I hope that you will like this story.I'm sorry for my mistakes,if there are any, and if you have any ideas,please write to me on instagram.Love you all🥺❤️


End file.
